1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to amusement apparatus, and particularly pertains to a new and improved electric drag strip apparatus to simulate events occurring in the sport of "drag racing".
2. Description of the Prior Art
The availability of simulation toys for simulating sporting events is well known in the prior art. Particularly in the sport of "drag racing" availability of an amusement device to fully simulate the various events that occur in the contemporary drag racing event has heretofore not been available. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,307 to Floyd, et al., sets forth a simulation oval track racing game wherein a player may utilize simulation controls to effect control over a vehicle utilized in participating in the race. The device, however, while not simulating a drag racing event, does in fact attempt to simulate an oval track racing event but lacks the details of such an event as the instant invention tends to provide in the drag racing event.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,632 to Hyden sets forth a finish line indicator organization actuated by respective linkage arrangements to provide a mechanical indication of a winner in an amusement simulation type toy. The device of Hyden is of interest but removed from the instant invention utilizing a photoelectric eye to avoid mechanical interference with the speed of a finishing miniature vehicle to enable utilization of the parachute arrangement utilized by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,908 to Sheldon, et al., sets forth a drag strip arrangement to simulate a sporting event wherein a sequencing starting light arrangement is set forth and wherein the vehicles are manipulated by means of rearwardly positioned gear shifting arrangements.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,782 to Wood sets forth a starting device utilizing a suction cup to control the position of a bar extendable across a track such that a lower position of the suction cup blocks the track in an upward position, releases power to the vehicles, and removes blockage of the track simultaneously.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,430 to McRoskey sets forth a drag strip racing game including a general organization of a track and gear shift type control means including a light sequencing arrangement for controlling the sequencing of the associated yellow and green signals on a starting line that is incorporated herein by reference. The patent is of interest relative to the general organization but lacks the refinements and details of the solenoid controlled checkered flags and parachute arrangements as well as the "burn-out" area of the instant invention.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is continuing need for a new and improved drag race simulation game that includes the various aspects of the sport that has heretofore not been included in a drag race simulation game and therefore the instant invention substantially fulfills this need.